


From the future

by kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: From the Future to the past Bart Allen, Rian and Kelly make their way to prevent a post apocalyptic future and potentially prevent a series of events that were never meant to happen





	From the future

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

The bleak barren wasteland was a sharp reminder of the state of the world as three teens stood in the middle of the ruins of Mt Justice working on a machine. “Okay guys this is a one-way trip but I plan to leave something for the Reach so even if we fail they will die” the teen in a dark cloak said as his two companions continued working on the time machine just big enough to seat the three of them.

“Good and does this honestly look like a future worth returning too” one of the other two teens replied as he made a few more adjustments and stood before saying “time to get into character”, only for the cloaked teen to ask “Why can't we just tell them I mean the whole   
point is to change the future and considering we will be there it is already going to change but we want to erase this from ever happening”

“Need I remind you that telling them is a flight risk?” The second teen said, running a hand down his outfit. He crossed his arms over his chest, His outfit was now black and two-piece, with his top being high-necked and showing extreme midriff, skirt with two extremely high thigh slits with a pair of shorts underneath, two slits on top of the skirt, and barely covered him up. His boots were at ankle height and his gloves had been thrown out, with only wrapped material around his left wrist. “In doing so we run the risk of the mode not crashing, and that is something we can’t afford.”

“Trust me when I say nothing is going to be left from this point on, of the reach I was able to make the deal, I will do it before we leave and he will destroy them” the cloaked teen said looking at the almost finished time machine and sighed as he moved into a meditation position, “Now remember I am going to be weak after this”

“I still don't’ think it’s a good idea.” Said the third teen now dressed in his costume was a white spandex suit, with a red line on the middle of his body, along with red gloves and boots. He wore a yellow visor with red rims. A pair of red gloves that had a small compartment in which he could store small items finished off the ensemble.

“It is my backup plan if we succeed I will never make the deal saving the world but if we fail we at least get to laugh at them meeting a real conquer,” The cloaked teen said as he sat cross-legged in the air and started focusing his power.

The black dressed dark skinned teen chuckled. “So they get to face your hellish great grandfather.” He smirked running a hand through his hair, combing his fingers through his thick black locks. “Still, I suggest getting it done and fast….” he flexed his hand as a small glow appeared in his palm. “Because I can feel something coming and it feels like more than one thing.” In a flash of light a bow appeared in his hand, the weapon uses a straight bow design with a hand-grip built into the frame.

“Did you get it Bart?” the cloaked teen asked as he started pulling in more power. “Yeah it was surprisingly easy to get,” the now named Bart said as he pulled out the Helmet of Fate. The cloaked teen started chanting

I call upon my Family, I call upon the most terrible Creature   
I sacrifice the item that binds a lord of order to open the gate  
I grant Passage to you  
And welcome you to our world  
Trigon

A burst of flames engulfed the helmet and shot up into the sky forming an enormous fiery portal as the cloaked teen collapsed to the ground panting in exhaustion and muttering “Guys we got to go now” as he tried to stand. 

The third teen smiled, pulling the string of his bow back mumbling under his breath. “Let’s see how they handle this.” He said an arrow formed as he felt the multiple presences appear and he let it fly, the air ruptured as the arrow flew through the sky towards the fiery portal. “Let’s Go! I go his attention!”

Bart speed over picking the teen up and rushing back to the machine all three quickly climbing inside of it. The Portal groaned as a large Red hand emerged from it.

The third teen began to make sure everything was in order. “So, you guys ready to go back to the past?” He asked placing one hand on the button as he felt the massive amounts of demonic energy began to manifest the one their friend had summoned. 

“No time like the Present so let's go before he emerges fully” The cloaked teen panted not telling them the longer he was near the portal the weaker he grew.

“Then let’s rock it!” The third said slamming his fist down on the button, the machine glowed a loud whirring sound was heard both inside and out of the machine, as it was engulfed in a swirl of energy and then vanished just as a loud booming demonic laugh was heard and the land was engulfed in the flames of hell.

40 years in the past  
Nightwing stood looking at the console trying to figure out what was going on as Robin and Beast boy entered the area, “Guys the instruments are picking up a weird Energy Impulse.”

Outside the cave, the once clear cloudless day became clouded. Thunder clouds blocked out the sun, thunder rumbled, lightning flashed through them. Then the bolts struck the top of the cave, not once, not twice, but three times. Inside the cave, the three heroes were greeted to the sight of a sphere of glowing whitish-blue energy that crackled with the electrical energy of the storm. Then, to their shock, they watched as some sort of machine appeared mid-air and then dropped down on the ground with a loud thunk.

“Well, I think we found our unknown energy Impulse,” Beast Boy said as they stared at the machine before the hatch opened and two teens lept out while a third moved sluggishly out of the machine. 

“Impulse? That is so crash!” The teen with the visor said. “Catchy dramatic one word.” He vanished in a blur. “Nightwing, Robin, and Beast Boy except that’s two words, well then again so is Blue Beetle! Hey is he here too?”

“Bart calm down they are in shock” The cloaked figure called out weakly leaning against the machine still drained from the spell and journey. Only to be ignored as the Speedster took off looking around the cave.

The figure in black felt his eye begin to twitch, “I swear to the mode.” He pinched the bridge of his nose watching as Robin and Beast boy took off after Impulse. “Could he have just listened once?!”

“So who are you two,” Nightwing asked moving to intercept the Speedster. And ending the chase by cuffing Bart’s hands and legs together.

“You could call us time traveler's.” The tan skinned teen said smiling. “After all, we three little blooming heroes come from the future.” 

“I think he meant our names Rian” The cloaked teen said lowering his hood to reveal a sharp face with feathery black hair and amazing purple eyes, a red stone necklace laid around his neck as he turned to Nightwing and said “ I am Kelly Wayne, Grandson of Damian Wayne, Raven, Superboy, and Wondergirl, Great grandson to Bruce Wayne, and Talia Al-Ghoul, Great Great Grandson of Ras Al-Ghoul” The introduction had shocked Tim and Dick Silent at someone claiming to be related to Batman.

The next one, the teen a more Caucasian skinned male with dark auburn hair with a green streak. He had a slender, but fit build. His outfit had both Robin and Nightwing looking away with how he stood. Bluish-green eyes with a single ring of grey in them. He smirked somewhat teasingly. “My name, well I am Rian Logan.” Beast Boy’s eyes widen. “Son of Harper and logan, grandson of Red Arrow, Cheshire, Zatanna, and Garfield Logan.” He looked at Beast Boy and smiled as he let his form ripple like water and in his place was Beast boy only he was wearing Rian’s outfit. “Nice ta see ya old man.” 

“The speedster is the grandson of Barry Allen the Flash,” Kelly said finally back to normal as he stood up and turned to Nightwing and said “so what first DNA sample or micro tracker” causing Tim to sputter when Bart revealed all three of their identities.

“Recognize, Malcolm Dunkin A1-0.” The voice of the computer said alerting them to someone entering the cave, Bart got excited vibrating himself out of the cuffs and then sped right out of the cave. “Bart!” Rian called before sighing. “Great, just great I swear I am going to end him.” 

“He is heading for Central City,” Kelly said to Nightwing as he looked through the databanks of the cave easily hacking them and seeing what time they arrived at and if their jump had caused any ripples to affect the past.

“Great, no doubt he is going to see his darling family.” Signed Rian shaking his head. “I do hope he doesn’t cause too much trouble heaven knows what will happen if he does something to mess things up.”

“How about you two explain everything to us,” Nightwing said sitting down and glaring at the remaining two time travelers. “Well we can’t really say much it would be bad to mess with the timeline” Kelly explained noticing that Nightwing knew they were hiding something.

“Kelly is right there little birde,” Rian said taking a seat down on the ground sitting criss-cross. “We’d be more than happy to tell you more but sadly we can’t.” he shrugged. “What can ya do.”

“But you already have figured out that we are here for a reason,” Kelly said looking to Nightwing and continue typing away.

“And that reason is a good one believe me bird boy.” Rian smiled as he pulled a brush from seemingly nowhere and brushed his hair. “Sides, if we wanted to hurt you don't you think we would have done so by now?”

“Rian no threatening my uncle,” Kelly said finishing the scan and turning his full attention to Nightwing. “Ask about us or our abilities but nothing of the future,” Kelly said simply.

“Then what are your abilities, ” Nightwing asked. “If I had to guess from each of your parentages you.” He said pointing at Kelly. “Have the same training that I, got along with Batman, you also said you were related to Superboy and Wonder Girl meaning some form of flight, invulnerability”,

“Very good but I also possess the training of the League of shadows, and magic,” Kelly said clapping at the deduction Nightwing made.

“Betcha can’t guess mine suga.” Winked Rian changing into Nightwing but instead of his outfit he was still dressed in Rian’s outfit but it was far more revealing. “And you’ve seen me change already,” he said with a small pose making Tim and Beast boy look away blushing while Nightwing looked ready to blow a fuse.

“Ignore him he is an incurable Prankster” Kelly said trying to calm Nightwing down before the two started fighting, making Robin and Beast Boy laugh loudly. “Rian loves that outfit because he made it himself, and loves to see people's reaction to suddenly staring at themselves in it”

“Oh like you're one to talk.” Rian said with a coy like smile on his face. “I seem to recall you using a crystal ball to watch oh so many things.” He purred as he winked at Kelly. “A few certain naughty things you would rather not have brought into the light.”

A light blush spread over Kelly’s cheeks before he shuddered and said “Either Bart succeeded or he just got himself killed” “Succeeded at what?” Nightwing asked a glare on his face as he stared down the two time traveling heroes.

“Succeeded at stopping something that would have lead to the destruction of your world.” Rian said his playful nature still in effect. “After all, there was to be an event that was to happen that brought about the end of the world on this very day.”

“So you three come from a apocalyptic time where the world is destroyed and you seek to change it” Nightwing said staring between the two. Kelly reached over and smacked Rian upside the head muttering “Loudmouth”.

“What? He stopped the event so no need to be quiet about it.” Shrugged Rian as he wasn’t even phased by the smack. “All’s well that ends well and all that jazz, we saved the world.” He said doing a small jump for joy, though to the three Young Justice members it sounded more like sarcasm than anything else.

“The machine was a one way trip you three are not going back to the future are you” Nightwing asked as he circled the two teens a glint in his eyes and a small tug of a smile when Kelly hit Rian harder. “Shut up now” Kelly growled at Rian knowing Nightwing had them figured out.

Rian merely shrugged. “He can figure us out.” Rian said before he smirked reaching into his shorts pocket and patted something inside of it. “Anyway, I’ve got somethin for that.” He whispered to Kelly. “And Bird boy, i suggest keeping those eyes to yourself unless you want me to strip for you, then again it was a known fact your a kinky little bird.” He said with a wink.

“Rian cat is out of the bag so I will say it” Kelly said with a sigh “Yes we had no intention of returning to our own time but that is because history says we chose to stay in this time and help with the recent incursion of the cruelitains” Kelly lied through his teeth.

“Wait you mean you guys can’t leave at all?” Tim asked while Beast boy was just as shocked. Rian nodded. “Yeah, i mean were here now so we might as well do what we can help out.” He said shrugging. “What about your guy’s families? Won’t they be worried.” Beast asked, Rian tensed slightly but said nothing.

“Everything was taken care of before we left” Kelly said as he turned his head to look at the screens and continue “I will move into Wayne Manor, Rian will stay here with the team and Bart is most likely going to bug his Grandpa.”


End file.
